


Unbreakable

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Friends, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Poe Dameron, Jedi Poe Dameron, M/M, Rating May Change, Seriously Bordering On Canon Rewrite, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Thanks in no small part to the influence of Yavin IV’s Force Tree, Ben and Poe form a Force Bond. They grow up together as Jedi trainees, but when a mysterious attempt at reviving the Empire, known as the First Order, invades the galaxy, Ben, Poe and their friends have to fight it, whatever it takes — while Ben and Poe also fall in love.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue: The Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Call this an idea I had for a while.

Luke’s nephew was two when Luke caught him chattering at nothing. Luke had stopped with Leia at Leia’s apartment after her Jedi training, only to hear Ben babbling a series of nonsense syllables. Force knew what the little boy was trying to say, Luke thought. He was cheerful, Luke would say that. The occasional flare-ups that you’d expect from the Terrible Twos, but generally, Ben was as he always had been: a good kid. Ben turned around, grinning his toothy grin. “Unca!” he said. 

”Hello,” Luke said, kneeling down beside Ben. “Who are you talking to?”

Ben giggled. “Poe,” he said. 

”Oh. Interesting! Was he there with you?”

”Was there, now gone,” Ben said in his sing-songy toddler voice. “Peek-a-boo!”

Luke laughed, though he felt a sort of confusion. “Interesting!” he said. _And strange_ , he thought. No one in the Dameron family was Force Sensitive, were they?

Ben held up his drawing, a crude scribbly drawing of a five year old boy with messy black hair. “Look,” he said. “Poe.”

”It’s a nice drawing,” Luke said, smiling. He’d have to tell Poe about it. 

And get some answers. 

***

”So let me get this straight,” Shara said. Even as she sat in the Damerons’ too-sunny kitchen, Luke had to admire how calm she was. Durasteel nerves, he couldn’t help but think. “You’re saying that my son and your nephew are...linked somehow? Mentally?”

Luke nodded. “I don’t know how. The Force has strange reasons for doing what it does. There’s no prior history of Force Sensitivity unless...” He paused. Was it possible? “Then again, there’s no way that growing up around a Force Sensitive Tree is without side effects. I will assure you that it’s not a curse, Shara. It’s very much a blessing. Maybe with some degree of a hard life here and there, but ultimately rewarding.”

Shara nodded. “Of course,” she said. “And Poe’s still very much my baby. Our baby,” she said, gesturing towards Kes. It was not far away that Poe was playing with Ben, levitating toy X-wings above their heads as Ben laughed in delight. “And they’ll both be beautiful. Beautiful and strong.” Shara smiled faintly. “My little birds.”

Luke smiled as well. That was very true. “They are,” he said. It was obvious how much little Ben was very much loved. “They’ll be wonderful Jedi, mark my words.”

***

Luke taught them informally in the ways of the Force. He had an Academy to run, full of new arrivals, but teaching Ben and Poe informally was a delight — just watching them both grow, watching them learn. They were growing so fast. Luke couldn’t say he had ever had a child before, but he wondered, just watching his nephew and his nephew’s best friend, if that was what it was like. Seeing them build their own lightsabers, a blue lightsaber for Ben like the Guardian, a green lightsaber for Poe like the Consular, watching them master the Force together. Of course, Poe seemed to see Ben more like a little brother. Someone to protect, while Ben thought Poe was all but a god. It was both touching and funny to watch, how highly Ben thought of Poe.

More students came to the Academy, and Luke knew that he was getting quite a bit done. 

***

It was when Ben was eighteen that Luke took him, Poe and Tekka to Elphrona. It was there that Luke learned that all was not as it appeared.


	2. Elphrona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang arrives at Elphrona, and Luke is tested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

If Luke Skywalker was to be perfectly honest, he wasn’t always certain about who he was as a Jedi.

It was ridiculous. He was, what, a middle-aged man? And it wasn’t like he didn’t have a whole kriffing Academy to run, but nonetheless, he was frustrated. Frustrated wasn’t something that he thought he should be, but the truth was, the more he pored through the history of the Jedi, the more disillusioned he got. 

Disillusioned. That was a good way of putting it. When Obi-Wan, Ben’s namesake, had taken Luke on as the New Hope, Luke had believed that the Jedi stood for good. The seeds of doubt had been planted when he learned Vader was his father, and reading about every mistake the Jedi made...well, it was discouraging, really. 

Even though Luke didn’t like admitting it, sometimes he wondered if the Jedi path was for him. 

***  
The _Grimtaash_ at least provided a good place for Ben and Poe to talk; the cool thing about it was the fact they could have conversations without Luke overhearing them. _You okay_? Poe said. 

_Worried about Uncle Luke. I just think he’s getting cynical lately,_ Ben said. 

Poe nodded. _He’s probably just stressed_. 

_Still_. It was one of those things that Ben admired about Poe, the fact that he could try and see the good in people no matter what. Ben wished that he himself could do that more often. Not like he was overly negative; he liked to think he had a realistic view on things. But Poe just saw the good in just about everybody. 

His uncle, meanwhile, was losing faith. Slowly, but surely. His uncle tried to hide it, of course, but he couldn’t fool Ben. Ben felt it, that frustration that bordered on madness.

”We’re touching down on Elphrona soon,” Luke said to Ben and Poe. “Just be careful. It’s likely there are traps there.”

”Like the tombs on Moraband?” Poe said wryly.   
  
Luke’s lips twitched. “Bit less awful than that, but still, be careful.”

They descended from the ramp of the Grimtaash, into the Elphrona temple, and it was there that Ben exclaimed in surprise and delight just seeing the evidence of history there. The carved statues, everything. It was like stepping into a piece of the past. 

”It’s beautiful!” Poe said. “Luke,” because Luke didn’t like being called “Master Skywalker”, “You could have brought us here earlier!”

”Ben’s mother would have had my head on a pike if I took you out too young,” Luke said.

Ben turned to his uncle, smirked. It was good, at least, to see his uncle joking again. 

It was, of course, further into the Temple that Ben felt the chill. “Poe,” he said to Poe, “Is that...”

”Yeah, come to think of it, it wasn’t cold when we first came in...” Poe said. 

It wasn’t cold. Not tangible cold. But it felt like winter, and as Ben turned around, he saw something he hadn’t before: namely, seven figures in black armor and bizarre masks...and one man, his flesh burnt and almost discolored to look at. He wore a mask, a silver oval-shape with a bizarre red engraving. And then he actually removed the mask — and Ben couldn’t help but think that Dark Siders shouldn’t look so ordinary. Graying dark brown hair. Sharp blue eyes. He almost looked like he could be someone’s father — maybe he was. 

”Why, hello there,” said the unmasked man. “Snoke told me quite a bit about you, Jedi Man.”

 _Nicknaming? Really?_ Ben said over his bond with Poe. 

Poe shrugged. _Well, at least the love child of Darth Vader and Darth Sion isn’t terribly creative..._

Said possible love child of Vader and Sion was still talking. Ben couldn’t completely make it out. At least until he said, “Well, I’m Ren. And these are the Knights of Ren. You could say we’re legendary.”

”Really?” Luke said wryly. “I’ve never heard of you in my life.”

”Yes, well...you could say that most people divide things into the Jedi and the Sith. We? We’re better than that. Say, Jedi-Man...Snoke speaks pretty highly of you. Are you sure this is the right path for you?”

Ben could swear that any prior humor in the situation was sucked out of the room.

”I won’t let you harm him,” he said. 

Ren looked over towards Ben. Then, “Your disciple’s putting up quite a fuss.”

”He’d never turn to the Dark Side!” Ben said. 

”Ben,” Luke said gently, “It’s okay.” A beat. “You’re not going to hurt my Padawans. Or Lor.” He ignited his lightsaber in that moment. Ben was almost afraid, feeling the emotions he did from his uncle — a cold, ominous sort of anger. 

”Who said that was my goal?” Ren said, even as he drew his own lightsaber. “Why don’t we see if you have the skills to back up your bluster, huh, Jedi Man?”


End file.
